


braid my hair and give me kisses

by thisbluewall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (its only vaguely implied), Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Kisses, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), bc this is after keith nearly has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluewall/pseuds/thisbluewall
Summary: two bros, chilling in one room, zero feet apart cuz they’re touchstarved and gayyyyyy
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	braid my hair and give me kisses

**Author's Note:**

> it’s me i’m two bros i’m touchstarved and gay

For someone that teases Keith about his mullet so much, Lance really fucking loves playing with it.

His boyfriend was currently leaning against his chest in between his legs whilst they were on the floor, and Lance was reclined quite comfortably on the cabinet behind him. 

The black-haired boy’s dark eyelids were closed, unfortunately hiding his beautiful eyes from view. But that was more than made up from the fantastic sight laid out before Lance. His faint freckles were more than visible from this close, he could almost count on every single one of them. The small, barely-there blush spread out on the edges of his cheekbones might have been the cutest sight to exist. And don’t get him started on the others hair.

The exact hair in which Lance was currently carding his hands through each individual strand. Occasionally he would give his scalp a gentle massage, rubbing tiny circles with his fingers from his temples to the nape of his neck.

Now skating his own fingers across Keith’s jawline, with the latter muttering something about that tickling. Lance chortled softly, and then full on grinning as the boy with midnight hair snuggled just a bit closer into him.

God, he could stay like this forever. Just staring at Keith, playing with his hair, murmuring romantic things that he normally would never say (despite how flirty he may appear). 

A warm fire built up in his chest, filling up his entire body and leaving his chest burning hot as he gazed down at the one person he had ever loved.

The only person who had loved him equally.

Pressing a light kiss against Keith’s forehead, and then leaning back and continuing to stroke his hair. Lance wished he could freeze this moment in time and live here forever, with soft kisses and softer smiles and so much pure, unfiltered love.

However since he couldn’t, Lance would just enjoy this as much as he could in the time being, giving his boyfriend as many kisses as possible and then a couple more for good measure. Hugs everywhere. And playing with his hair.

Yeah, he could live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i miss my gf (which if you’re reading this hey guess what this is based off of not like it’s obvious or anything)
> 
> also hey look at me go! two non-angst fics in a row!!
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
